Le murmure des âmes
by Love like a Dragon
Summary: Lorsque la guerre toqua aux portes du monde sorcier, Gaïa emmena sur terre un elfe guerrier sous la forme d'une prophétie vielle de milliers d'années pour faire basculer Voldemort en enfer. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cet elfe était en réalité très étroitement lié à Harry Potter, Survivant du monde sorcier. Tout le monde a le droit au bonheur, n'est ce pas Harry ?


**Y**

_" Lorsque la guerre toqua aux portes du monde sorcier, Gaïa emmena sur terre un elfe guerrier sous la forme d'une prophétie vielle de milliers d'années pour faire basculer Voldemort en enfer. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cet elfe était en réalité très étroitement lié à Harry Potter, Survivant et 'Héros' du monde sorcier. Qui sait.. tout le monde a le droit au bonheur, n'est-ce-pas ? "_

**Le murmure des Âmes.**

_" Lorsque s'éteindra la deuxième lune du deuxième mois, l'Enfant de Gaïa naîtra. _

_Et lorsqu'il entamera sa danse mortelle, soyez généreux avec vos pêchés. _

_Priez vos vies, Enfants de Dieu._

_Le carillon a sonné sur les pleines ensanglantées de Marrnarë,_

_comme Le Jugement Dernier sur vos tristes âmes."_

_J._

La pleine lune avait été difficile pour Joachim Thomas ce soir là. Sa meute avait été particulièrement agitée par la magie qui saturait les environs de Poudlard, plus précisèment en plein milieu de la forêt interdite. Il ne savait pas ce qui se tramait mais cela sentait comme la mort, et qui sentait la mort, sentait le malheur. Cependant, jamais Joachim n'irait mettre les pattes là dedans. L'apocalypse pouvait s'étendre sur le monde, il s'en ficherait comme de sa centième pleine lune. Les humains pouvaient bien disparaître, lui, tant qu'il avait un territoire, de la nourriture et des femelles, il était heureux. C'était un loup-garou après tout. Et seuls les loups-garoux pouvaient savoir à quel point leur espèce tenait à leur petit confort et à leurs habitudes peinardes. Alors Joachim, en bon représentant de son espèce, ne s'approcherait jamais d'un lieu qui pourait chambouler toute son existence. Et ce lieu, si il s'en approchait, changerait sa vie. Alors oui, Joachim pouvait et faisait cela. Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, en réalité, les loups-garoux ne savaient même pas eux-même comment qualifier cette attitude, mais ils savaient juste que c'était inscrit dans leur gêne et qu'ils ne changeraient pour rien au monde cela. Joachim se répétait, mais c'était un loup-garou après tout.

Mais ses bonnes résolutions, et ses habitudes aussi d'ailleurs, disparurent soudainement lorsqu'il vit un jeune louveteau courir en direction de la forêt interdite, et paniqué, il courru derrière son jeunôt en lui hurlant dessus de plus en plus effrayé, la meute au complet derrière eux. Si un jeune venait à mourrir, il pouvait dire adieu à sa queue. L'Ancienne louve de la meute y tenant particulièrement, et Merlin seul sait à quel point une vielle louve en colère pouvait être plus effrayante que Voldemort lui même. Joachim eut un violent frisson à cette pensée. L'alpha redoubla alors d'allure et s'approcha de plus en plus de son louveteau mais il était déjà trop tard. Ils déboulèrent tous en un dérapage incontrôlé et l'alpha se sentit ricaner quand il vit le louveteau désobéissant étouffé sous une montage d'hommes à moité nu. C'était un beau tableau, et Joachim se promit d'essayer de peindre cette scène sur sa dernière toile. Juste pour bien humilier le jeunôt, et lui faire comprendre ses erreurs aussi. Joachim allait bien rigoler dans les jours qui allaient suivre.

Mais Joachim ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

Sous les yeux éffarés de la meute, une clarière carbonisée s'étendait et en son centre, un jeune elfe qui sentait la mort à des kilomètes. Il était beau l'efle, extrêmement beau. Une peau noire, de la couleur si particulière du néant, une longue chevelure blanche s'étendant jusqu'à ses cuisses musclées. Son visage était fin mais gardait une certaine bestialité avec sa machoire carrée et ses traits masculins. Il était grand, plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, presque même deux mètres. De ce qu'en voyait Joachim de là où il se trouvait, sa peau était tracée de jolies runes rouges qui s'étendaient de ses bras forts jusqu'à ses molets puissants. Il portait sur lui une effrayante armure encore plus sombre que sa peau ressemblant fortement à de l'onyx pure, et sur celle ci était attachée une immense faux à la lame pourpre semblant très tranchante et extrêmement lourde. Une légère brise souleva doucement les cheveux de l'elfe et Joachim remarqua alors ses oreilles pointues, aussi belles que sensuelles. Il y a longtemps, lorsque Joachim avait été élève à Poudlard, il avait lu que les oreilles de l'elfe était de ce qui avait de plus attirant chez eux. Il ne pouvait que être d'accord avec l'auteur de ce livre.

Soudainement Joachim apperçut l'elfe levait les paupières sur des iris blanches zébrées de noir, elles mangeaient presque son visage. C'était vraiment très fantastique à voir. L'alpha se rappelait comment son professeur de DCFM parlait des elfes et de leurs yeux avec respect et admiration. Le Thomas se rendit compte à quel point il pouvait comprendre son professeur à cet instant. C'était un spectacle particulièrement envoutant. Et lorsque Joachim apperçut le regard de l'efle sur lui, il sentit comme si son âme avait été fouillé de fond en comble. Il ne s'en sentit même pas indigné. Le regard de la créature avait quelque chose de reposant et de très doux malgré son apparence très effrayante. Joachim sentit alors une petite main se posa sur son poignet et il se retourna en direction de sa propriétaire. C'était sa fille, sa mignone petite fille qui avait le regard bloqué sur l'étrange créature avec une admiration infantile presque touchante à voir. Joachim ne pouvait que la comprendre.

" C'est un elfe, n'est ce pas papa ? " Sa fille avait toujours été ce genre de personnes fascinées par le monde et ses mystères, même lorsque ce monde en question ne pouvait que la dégoûter. Joachim la respectait et l'admirait pour ça. Elle était sans doute le seul être sur Terre à pouvoir rester innocente et inscouciente sur un champs de bataille. Vraiment, des fois, Joachim se demandait ce qu'il deviendrait sans l'âme d'enfant de sa fille. Elle était sa bouffée d'air frais.

" Oui, un bien étrange elfe... " Ces paroles avaient été murmuré, comme si Joachim se parlait à lui même.

L'alpha fit un geste de la main et la meute se retrouva brusquement à l'orée de la forêt, ne laissant que le loup et l'efle dans la clarière. La meute ne pouvait entendre leur parole puisque le vent était trop fort et Joachim sentait d'ici l'orage qui se préparait à l'horizon alors il savait qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne viendrait troubler leur futur conversation.

" Bonjour, elfe. Je suis Joachim Thomas, alpha de la meute de la forêt interdite. Que faite vous ici ? " Ces paroles avaient été dite presque froidement et l'elfe savait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu sur leur territoire.

Joachim détailla d'un peu plus près l'elfe, recevant l'aura meutrière de la créature en pleine face. Il pouvait maintenant apercevoir que la créature mesurait bien plus de deux mètres, peut-être dix centimètres en plus, le rendant particulièrement menaçant. Sa posture était neutre mais il pouvait voir les fines mains de la créature se refermer en des points énormes. Il avait l'air d'avoir une sacrée droite. Le loup remonta légèrement le regard, suivant le contour des runes, appréciant le spectacle qu'était les muscles durs qui roulaient sous la peau ébène. Ils avaient l'air fait d'acier. Malgré sa taille et ses muscles imposants, Joachim pouvait deviner la souplesse et la rapidité sous sa ferme posture. L'alpha ne voudrait pas être son ennemi, certainement pas.

L'elfe se courbât légèrement en signe de salut, ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur son torse, voilant légèrement son regard déstabilisant. " Je suis Valaraukar de Marmarë, Gaïa m'a amené sur vos terres suite au banissement de mon peuple. " Sa voix était grave, comme le ronronnement d'un dragon, berçant l'ouïe du loup le temps de quelques secondes. Mais Joachim ne savait plus à quoi penser. Banissement ? Pourquoi ? Comment pouvait-il dire cela avec tant d'indifférence dans la voix ? Et Gaïa ? Comment pouvait-on bannir une créature bénnie par Gaïa elle-même ? Après tout, si Gaïa l'avait amené sur ces terres, c'était qu'il était béni n'est-ce-pas ?

" Pourquoi avoir été banni ? Sachez que l'on vous ne laissera pas sur nos terres sans avoir reçu de réponses alors vous feriez bien de répondre, et sincèrement. " Joachim regretta presque ses paroles. Il savait que les elfes étaient fières et orgueilleux et qu'ils n'appréciaient pas les ordres, surtout venant de peuples sauvages, comme les loups et ourses garous.

" Je comprends cela. Mon peuple a vécu une guerre il y a cents lunes et m'en tiennent responsable depuis. " L'alpha n'obtiendrait rien de plus et il le savait au ton froid qu'avait employé l'elfe.

" Très bien. Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous allez faire dorénavant ? " L'elfe eut une moue pensive qui provoqua une sourire tendre au loup garou. Son visage semblait vraiment infentin maintenant avec ses lèvres retroussées et ses yeux plissés.

" Gaïa m'a murmuré qu'un certain Dumbledor m'attendait. Cependant, je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit.. " Joachim ricana. Le bon vieux Dumbledor allait être heureux d'avoir un elfe dans ses rangs. Le vieux manipulateur va être enchanté.

" Dumbledor est le directeur de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie à l'orée de la forêt. Mes loups et moi allons vous accompagner, de toute façon, il attendait notre rapport.. " Joachim sourit narquoisement. Il allait s'amuser tout à l'heure.

" Très bien. Quand partons-nous ? " Valaraukar semblait impatient. Il était intrigué par ce monde. La sorcellerie, à Marmarë, n'était pas enseigné et encore moins pratiqué. Seuls les elfes guerriers, comme lui, ou le Conseil avait accès à cette pratique. Et encore, il était rare de pouvoir la maîtriser parfaitement.

" Maintenant. " L'alpha siffla et la meute accourue, ne lançant pas un regard à l'elfe. Joachim grogna légèrement, fit un signe de la tête et parti à une allure folle en direction de l'est, ne se retournant même pas pour voir si Valaraukar suivait. Cependant, il savait qu'il suivait. Il était même tout près de lui, son odeur de mort le suivant comme une deuxième aura. Joachim siffla. Il avait oublié de lui demander pourquoi il portait cette odeur pestilentielle. Même les détraqueurs ne sentaient pas autant le malheur. Vraiment, Joachim se maudit. Qu'il pouvait être tête en l'air pour un loup garou.

_V._

Le soleil se levait à l'horizon, baignant la forêt interdite d'une couleur dorée. Les arbres centenaires semblaient danser au passage de l'elfe, se courbant même lorsque la créature les frôlait. Au loin, la meute pouvait entendre le hennissement des sombrals et le chant du phoenix de Dumbledor. Les pas lourds des centaures s'approchèrent puis disparurent en un feulement doux, laissant la place aux licornes qui courbèrent l'échine lorsque Valaraukar passa devant eux. Une meute d'hyppogriffes les frôlèrent puis disparut dans l'ombre des fléreurs vite suivit par la poussière lumineuse et scintillante des fées. La meute de Joachim semblait s'émerveiller face à ce spectacle, se questionnant de plus en plus sur l'elfe. Au loin, Valaraukar pouvait voir l'immense chateau qu'était Poudlard. Oh franchement, même si il sentait pondre en lui un sentiment d'émerveillement, il avait déjà vu et revu des centains de chateaux comme celui ci, même plus imposant et féerique. Eh puis sincèrement, l'elfe pensait qu'après avoir visiter les maisons traditionnelles des Animas ( ce sont les esprits de la forêt, encore plus sacré et respecté que son peuple dans son monde ), rien de plus ne pouvait l'émerveiller. Cette espèce est la plus belle, selon lui, qui est pu fouler sa terre depuis des millénaires.

Trop rapidement à leur goût, les loups et l'elfe déboulèrent dans les jardins de Poudlard sous les regards éberlués des élèves. Valaraukar les observa, suivant toujours de très près la meute. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir de si petits humains. Ils lui apparaissaient minuscules à côté de lui. L'elfe haussa les épaules, après tout, ils étaients humains, il était normal qu'ils soient si petits. Devant lui, se dressait les portes de Poudlard qui s'ouvrirent sur un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche, aux yeux bleus pétillants et à la robe de sorcier rose pâle à croissants de lune jaunes clairs. L'elfe ne cilla pas, détaillant un peu plus le vieil homme. Il sentait chez lui une puissance énorme d'où émanée une aura sombre mais pourtant chaleureuse. Le guerrier n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une once de respect pour les humains, c'était même inscrit dans leur gêne pour dire... Mais cet homme... il était comme les Anciens de chez lui, un peu plus manipulateur de ce qu'il voyait par la lueur prédatrice qui faisait briller ses yeux surnaturellement, mais incroyablement sage et effrayant.

Dumbledor, car c'était bien lui, sourit malicieusement à ses visiteurs puis tourna des talons, les invitant à le suivre d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête. Ils le suivirent alors, certains d'un pas enjoué, d'autre la démarche lente. L'elfe faisait parti de ces derniers, regardant avec soins les milliers de toiles de magie, vertes et dorées, qui se croisaient dans la pierre de Poudlard. C'était un spectacle émouvant à voir. Et dire que les sorciers ne pouvaient pas voir cela, ne pouvaient pas ressentir cela.. Alors que l'être de Valaraukar tremblait face à une telle puissance ancestrale. Il pouvait même entendre le murmure de Poudlard qui chuchotait de plaisir face aux visages heureux de ses humains. Une âme dormait ici et l'elfe pariait sa précieuse faux qu'un dragon dormait ici depuis des millénaires. Peut-être Poudlard était construit au dessus d'une source de magie brute ? Généralement, les dragons "hibernaient" là où la magie était fortement présente. Peut-être qu'un volcan, qui sont pour la plupart du temps les Grands Esprits de Gaïa, avait été dressé fièrement là autrefois. Morgane seule sait à quelle point la magie présente dans les volcans prenait des centaines de millénaires à s'évaporer. Pas étonnant que Poudlard était si puissante.

L'elfe sortit soudainement de ses pensées quand il sentit Joachim et sa fille à ses côtés. Ces loups l'intriguaient. Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Chez l'alpha, son côté lupin prédominait ses instincts alors que chez sa fille, son humanité faisait son salut. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les trouver semblables. Chez l'un, son animosité faisait de lui une personne naturelle et fascinante tandis que chez l'autre, la douceur de ses gestes et la tendresse de ses yeux rejoignaient l'idée du fascinant. Il savait que la gamine avait tué, cela se sentait à des kilomètres à la ronde, mais sa pureté ne semblait n'avoir jamais été égalé. Valaraukar était touché par cela, lui qui avait grandi au milieu de la misère et de la mort. Vraiment. Savoir que l'humanité était capable de douceur l'émouvait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

Dumbledor s'arrêta face à une gargouille en pierre et prononça " Pomme d'amour " d'une voix joyeuse, laissant une porte s'ouvrir sur un escalier en colimaçon. Ils le prirent, la meute toute excitée, et arrivèrent dans un bureau qui semblait faire plus office de foutoir qu'autre chose. La pièce était grande, avec des tableaux mouvants aux murs et une immense bibliothèque au fond de la pièce. D'objets et bocaux étranges se trouvaient sur des étagères légèrement poussiéreuses, attirant le regard curieux et inquisiteur de l'elfe. Près du bureau, aussi appelé fourre tout, un chapeau qui semblait en fin de vie et près de la fenêtre, un perchoir où reposait tranquillement un phoenix de feu, phoenix qui d'ailleurs se posa d'autorité sur la puissante épaule de l'elfe, lui picorant les cheveux comme un parent le ferait avec ses petits. Valaraukar aimait ça. Avec douceur, il posa sa si belle main sur les plumes du phoenix qui semblait apprécier ça vu son chant joyeux, et tout ça sous l'œil du vieux directeur.

Avec un bref raclement de gorge, l'alpha entama comme chaque vendredi un rapport détaillé au vieil homme.

" Nous n'avons rien de trouvé de particulier, mise à part l'affolement certain de ma meute suite à la pleine lune pleine de magie et l'étrange odeur de mort qui régnait au centre de la forêt interdite. Seulement, mettant en danger sa famille, l'un de mes louveteaux s'y est rendu malgré mes ordres pour découvrir cet homme, Valaraukar de Marmarë. L'odeur provient de lui d'ailleurs. " Joachim se demandait si l'elfe n'allait pas râler qu'on parle de lui comme si il n'était pas là.

" Ceci est très étrange.. jeune homme ? " Valaraukar ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

" Je suis bien plus vieux que vous, Monsieur... Ceci dit, il est normal d'avoir senti cette odeur, Alpha, puisqu'elle est propre à mon espèce.. " Joachim ne put s'empêcher de s'y étonner puisqu'il avait toujours pensé qu'un elfe avait l'odeur si ravissante d'un bois humide. Dumbledor dû sentir son étonnement car il ajouta à son tour sous le regard narcissique de l'elfe : " Monsieur de Marmarë est un elfe noir Joachim. " Un louveteau ricana soudainement, sans doute pour le jeu de mots.

" Un elfe noir ? Est-ce-que les elfes sont classés par la couleur de leur peau Valaraukar ? " D'ordinaire, il aurait sans doute put tuer pour cette impertinence. Les humains n'avaient pas le droit d'être familier avec les elfes, seulement, là, il était question de la fille de l'alpha et de sa tendre innocence, alors le guerrier pouvait bien faire une exception.

" Non, nous sommes juste le côté sombre de notre peuple. Nous sommes les guerriers, ceux qui maîtrisent les armes et qui sont fières, égoïstes et orgueilleux. Alors on nous appelle comme cela depuis la nuit des temps. " La jeune femme acquiesça doucement, semblant comprendre, un peu.

" Vous êtes les méchants alors ? Vous êtes du côté de vous-savez-qui ? " Le louveteau apparaissait comme horrifié.

" Jake ! " Une femme rousse siffla, menaçante, frappant légèrement l'arrière de la tête de l'adolescent.

" Qui est vous-savez-qui ? Eh bien je suppose, je ne sais pas. " L'elfe était curieux maintenant.

" Nous verrons cela plus tard, si vous le voulez bien. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien connaître la raison de votre visite sur nos terres, Monsieur." Dumbledor avait quelque chose de dure dans la voix.

" Gaïa m'y a envoyé. " La réponse était claire, nette et précise. Il n'y avait pas d'autre réponse, et le vieux directeur semblait le comprendre.

" Pourquoi ? " La question avait un ton calme, quoiqu'un peu pressé. L'homme trépignait presque sur sa chaise. C'était impressionnant la façon dont il passait du hibou à l'hyppogriffe.

" Je ne sais pas, Elle m'a juste dit que je devais vous trouver. Sans doute ai-je quelque chose à accomplir ici aussi. " La voix de l'elfe était rocailleuse et monotone. Valaraukar n'en avait jamais fini avec les tâches ingrates.

" Hm... très bien. Dans ce cas, vous logerez au château puisque Gaïa vous y attends. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si vous voulez être élève ou professeur. Mais d'abord, on va aller demander aux elfes de maison de préparer vos appartements en attendant, ensuite nous irons voir le Professeur MacGonagall. Joachim, vous pouvez partir, mais sachez que mon offre tient toujours. Je vous attends la semaine prochaine. Monsieur de Marmarë, suivez-moi." Le ton était ferme, alors qu'il se levait du fauteuil. Il contourna le bureau, serra la main de l'alpha puis sortit de la pièce, laissant les loups utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer. Ils descendirent les escaliers, traversèrent un dédalle de couloirs, pour finalement arriver face à un tableau où le directeur chatouilla une poire. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une grande cuisine chaleureuse où des elfes à la peau grise courraient partout, les oreilles hautes et les yeux brillants.

Puis tout à coup, alors que le directeur parlait au chef des elfes de maisons, Valaraukar se figea. Une odeur l'appelait, et elle était proche. Une odeur boisée, qui sentait la pluie et le vent. Comme les contrées de son monde. Comme la maison où il habitait autrefois, lors de son enfance. Une odeur prenante, saisissante. L'odeur de sa mère. L'odeur de sa soeur. L'odeur de la rosée du matin. Une odeur de liberté, de sentiments heureux. Le guerrier se retourna alors, en attendant le tableau s'ouvrir. L'odeur était là, juste derrière lui. Il chercha alors du regard cette odeur, puis la trouva. Un humain d'une taille moyenne à la chevelure indomptable brune, à la peau dorée et aux épaules larges. Et ses yeux semblaient comme deux joyeux. D'un vert émeraude, comme jamais il n'avait connu. Ils brillaient d'une intensité rare, et d'une bestialité suave.

Au plus profond de ses entrailles, un ronronnement de dragon s'éleva. Et Valaraukar, guerrier respecté, d'une prestance froide et d'une force saisissante, savait qu'il était foutu.


End file.
